


Drastic Measures

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Drastic Measures

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[3x4x5](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/3x4x5), [4+5](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/4%2B5), [flashfic](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/flashfic), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [march madness](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/march%20madness), [ot3](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ot3), [quatre](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/quatre), [trowa](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/trowa), [wufei](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/wufei)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(flashfic) (gw) Drastic Measures (ot3)**   
_   
written for [](http://haraamis.livejournal.com/profile)[**haraamis**](http://haraamis.livejournal.com/) for Trowa month, fandom's version of March Madness XD

"You're drooling," Wufei murmured into Quatre's ear, handing him a fresh glass of wine - over the shoulder, smooth-like - and as Quatre took the glass and leaned back just so, keeping their words between them, Wufei smiled.

"Take a moment to enjoy the view, and you'll be drooling, too." Quatre swirled the wine in his glass - lazy circles - before taking a sip.

Wufei took the hint, looked where Quatre was looking, and there was Trowa, across the room. He wasn't dressed up, but the way his clothes fit? Dressing up didn't really matter. Dressing up was subjective. Dark jeans body-molded to fit and black dress shirt with an unbuttoned collar, tie-less, cuffs rolled up a couple of turns - yeah, dressing up was a matter of opinion.

"He is hot beyond reason," Quatre said.

Wufei chuckled - "Should I be jealous?" - even though he knew he shouldn't be.

"Considering I'm having a rather vivid fantasy about him on his knees with your cock in his mouth, probably not."

Wufei's chuckle was a little less smooth this time, a little more choked. Good fantasy. "Well, in that case..."

Trowa smiled and reached out to shake someone's hand - someone important, probably, and Quatre and Wufei couldn't have cared less who it was.

"God, even his wrists are sexy," Quatre said. "How the hell does someone have sexy wrists?"

"You're just saying that because you want to see them handcuffed to our bedpost."

"True enough." Quatre finished off his wine in a long gulp, placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, and turned to face Wufei, encircling one of Wufei's wrists with his fingers. Wufei arched an eyebrow and Quatre said, "This is asinine. Look at the two of us standing here like a couple of lovesick little children. What the hell are we waiting for?"

"What shall we do, then?" Wufei asked. "Hit him over the head and drag him to our bedroom, caveman-style?"

"If need be," Quatre said. "Yes," he added. "I'll distract him with some small talk and you come up and clock him one from behind."

Wufei's half-smile froze as he glanced at Trowa over Quatre's shoulder. Trowa was watching them - hungry - his eyes traced each of their faces and the space between their mouths, as if he was waiting for them to fill it with a kiss. And then Trowa realized Wufei had caught him looking, and he looked away. Trowa's eyes blinked quickly as his head turned, and Wufei was almost certain that he could make out a faint tint of embarrassment on Trowa's cheek.

"Maybe," said Wufei, "Such drastic measures won't be necessary."  



End file.
